possibility_managementfandomcom-20200214-history
PLab Core Initiations
(SUGGESTION: If you have not yet been in one of the initiations listed below, please contact your PLab Trainers at the http://www.possibilitymanagement.org website to find out when they will do a PLab that includes that initiation. During 42 years of research we have come to recognize that in order to get to the starting point, that is, in order for you to stabilize in the Adult Ego State where Possibility Management begins, it generally requires most of the listed initiations. In terms of time and energy this is the equivalent of a 4 year university education. If you commit to engaging authentic adulthood initiation work for yourself, then somewhere in the process you offload enough baggage and get connected to enough resources that survival ends and living begins. This is an utterly astonishing experience because it is not predicted by school, parents, or modern society, even if we are designed for it, even if it is our birthright as human beings to authentically grow up. It helps to remember that Possibility Management is not about feelings work or therapy. Possibility Management is the gameworld that automatically emerges in the process of upgrading your thoughtware to the context of radical responsibility. The gateway to making use of Possibility Management is the Adult Ego State, because if you are not basically stabilized in the Adult Ego State you remain hookable by circumstances. The feelings work that is included at the beginning of learning Possibility Management has a Phase One where you learn how to feel, and then a Phase Two where you can consciously apply the energy and information of your feelings in an amazingly empowered and clear life of communicating and relating. For example, Phase Two Feelings Work is the gateway to most of the core Possibility Management initiations. If you are still using the Old Thoughtmap of Feelings the initiations won't work for you. In this same way, Possibility Management itself has a Phase One during which time you are upgrading your thoughtware and learning the new skills and tools of Possibility Management, and a Phase Two where you are using your Gremlin to catch your Gremlin, where the lizard brain can't suddenly take you over and wreak havoc because you are naturally holding multiple simultaneous spaces and won't get identified with the lizard brain perspective even if it floods you with strong emotions, where something completely different from this really is possible in each moment because you are there serving as a Possibility Manager. The point to remember is that you just can't get to Phase Two except through accomplishing in reality (not just in your mind...) Phase One. No one can do this for you. No one can stop your from doing it.) (NOTE FOR TRAINERS: The Trainer Guild strongly suggests that before you deliver any initiation for others you participate in it at least twice yourself. During the second time in the initiation you get it what happened the first time.) 50 CORE POSSIBILITY MANAGEMENT ADULTHOOD INITIATIONS LISTED IN A PARAGRAPH: 1. Radical Responsibility For Being A Storymaker (this happens at ETB, radical responsibility for Declaring), 2. Attention and Centering (splitting attention, self-observation, and the waking state), 3. Navigating Space (radical responsibility for Asking, radical responsibility for Space), 4. Verbal Reality To Experiential Reality, 5. Opening The Pearl, 6. Radical Responsibility For Emotions, 7. Stellating Anger, 8. Stellating Fear, 9. Stellating Sadness, 10. Stellating Joy, 11. Distilling Destiny (Bright Principles), 12. Gremlin Hunting (with drawing and learning the name of your Gremlin), 13. Escaping Constructs, 14. Going Sane, 15. Low Drama Exit, 16. Radical Honesty, 17. 4 Brains (lizard brain practices), 18. Hidden Purpose (Shadow Principles), 19. The Gap, 20. Dying, 21. Mom & Dad, 22. Box Is Optional, 23. Box And Being, 24. Hidden Competing Commitments, 25. I Cannot Commit To You Because, 26. Confronting With Questions, 27. I Already Have Everything That I Need, 28. Being Unhookable, 29. Peeling Off The Patriarchy, 30. School Day Initiation, 31. Archetypal Man Woman, 32. Making Time / Going Faster Than The Speed Of Time (radical responsibility for Time), 33. Choose One (radical responsibility for Choosing), 34. Relationship Space Cleanout, 35. Entfaltungs Process, 36. Diaphragm Process, 37. E-Body Retrieval and Reintegration (in all 7 chakras), 38. Coolness Factor, 39. Core Resonance Field, 40. Calling The Being Through, 41. Dragon Speaking, 42. I Am Initiation, 43. Relational Sitting (countenance), 44. Journey Into The Mountain, 45. The Wall, 46. Vampire Entities (becoming a Trigger Hunter), 47. Goddess Dance (both men and women), 48. Master And Slave, 49. Connecting To Your Archetypal Lineage, and, 50. The various Self-Surgeries (Rewiring Fear, Trust Replacement, Brain Splits, and Mind Machines). SLIGHTLY EXPANDED LIST OF POSSIBILITY MANAGEMENT ADULTHOOD INITIATORY PROCESSES: #Radical Responsibility For Being A Storymaker (in ETB, radical responsibility for Declaring). #Verbal Reality To Experiential Reality. #Distilling Destiny Initiation (your Bright Principles). #Gremlin Hunting (with drawing and his name). #Escaping Constructs. #Going Sane. #Hidden Purpose Initiation (your Shadow Principles). #The Wall Initiation (creating doorways through shifting yourself). #The Gap Initiation. #The Box Is Optional. #Box And Being ''Distinction Initiation (minimum 5 times, inner circle facing outer circle). #Ouroboros / Horse Shoe Feedback Initiation. #Low Drama Exit Initiation. #Conscious Will: ##Using the 3 Powers: Declaring, Choosing, and Asking. ##Using Your Will To Put Your Attention On Your Energetic Center. ##Using your will to move your energetic center to your physical center so you are centered. ##Using your will to not scratch an itch, forever. ##Using your will to not follow an urge, forever. #Conscious Attention: ##Using your will to put your attention on your attention (so you can consciously choose where to flow your energy of presence). ##Becoming aware of what you are aware of right now. ##Seeing what you are seeing with. ##Entering the waking state. ##Staying in the waking state. #Opening Your Pearl (at the center of your ''being) to receive your original self-given instructions for your life. Since you did not know what language would be needed the instructions are symbollic and graphic, not linquistic, and usually come in three layers requiring three openings. #Making your own pen and ink. Using it to write letters of apology and appreciation to your enemies. #Sleeping overnight alone in the woods. #Declaring and Destroying Energetic Spaces, Holding, Navigating, Shifting Spaces, Calling Bright Principles Into A Space, Holding Double Space (your private personal bubble of space and your public energetic work space), Landing Distinctions in a Space, Building The Context Of A Space, Paying Obeisance to the Presiding Diety of a Space, Inventing New Culture Space in the Ethnosphere. #I Cannot Commit To You Because (a group process). #Distinguishing Your Gremlin, Learning Your Gremlin's Name, Consciously Feeding Your Gremlin The Foods That You Choose, Giving Your Gremlin Interesting Nonlinear Jobs to Do (this reinvents your life outside of modern culture restrictions, concepts, and definitions so you can deliver your destiny and do what you came here to do) #Archetypal Man / Woman Initiation. #Stellating Anger 100% (Stellating the Warrioress or Warrior Archetype, the Doer Maker). #Stellating Sadness 100% (Stellating the Lover Archetype, the Communicator Healer). #Stellating Fear 100% (Stellating the Sorceress or Magician Archetype, the Creator Inventor Designer Researcher Explorer). #Stellating Joy 100% (Stellating the Queen or King Archetype, the Possibility Manager Leader Spaceholder). #Radical Responsibility for Emotions. #Archearchy Initiation (What is archearchy? How to create and live in an archearchal context with neighbors who live in mainstream modern culture or some other culture? What is different about life in archearchy? What is relationship in archearchy such as man, woman, children, family, community, village, global meshwork of archearchal nations?) #Starting Your Own Country (Three people entering an energetic configuration of commitment become a nano-nation as a seed-crystal in the global ethnosphere. The concept that a country must be associated with a piece of land is merely a concept, easy to understand. Just because you can understand a concept does not mean that concept has any relationship to reality.) #Cultural Relativity (Culture is story. Religion is story. Politics is story. Stories are lies fabricated out of Is-Glue for a conscious or unconscious purpose. Who decides which culture you live in?) (What about now?) #Possibility Speaking: being the space through which the Bright Principle of Possibility can speak into the world. #Dragon Speaking Initiation. Being the space through which your Archetypal Lineage can speak into the world, saying what needs to be said about what you take responsibility for. #Hidden Competing Commitments Initiation. #Creating Possibility (the standard "Possibility Chair Work"). Navigate to the liquid state, use the golden keys, go nonlinear. #Growing Up Initiation (the Mom and Dad process). #Peeling Off The Patriarchy Initiation. #Relationship Space Cleanout (both receive this for yourself and navigate this for another). #The Diaphragm Initiation (both receive this for yourself and navigate this for another). #Entfaltungs Initiation (both receive this for yourself and navigate this for another). #Going Into The Mountain (both receive this for yourself and navigate this for others). #Weaving Critical Connections Between Communities of Practice to Strengthen the Field of Influence for the Emergence of Next Culture (Note: critical connections are the connections across which immediate value is exchanged, for example, the value of a new distinction which creates new clarity and new possibility.) #Carving your own wooden spoon. Eating with only that for a week. #Oracle Initiation. Becoming the Oracle. #Energetic Body (ebody) Retrieval and Re-Integration Initiation (both receive this for yourself and navigate this for another) #Master and Slave Initiation. #Sleep (how to disconnect from your Bright Principles and your Archetypal Lineage so that you can fall asleep, entering sleep) #Eye Exercises (relaxing your eyes). #Taking Back Your Hands Initiation (to shape space). #Relaxing your "I's". #Minimizing Your Now ''Initiation. #Making Time Initiation. #Going Faster Than The Speed of Time Initiation. #Radical Honesty Initiation. #Completing Incomplete Communications Initiation (both information and feelings). #Choose One (both receive this for yourself and navigate this for another). #Flying (living in the liquid-state spaces of free attention between solid states) (experiencing that human beings are designed to fly). #I Already Have Everything That I Need Initiation. #I Cannot Commit To You Because. #Relational Sitting Initiation (countenance). #X and U Group Initiation, X and U Personal Initiation (per Amy and Arnold Mindel - World Work http://www.aamindell.net/). #Vampire Entities Initiation (becoming a ''Trigger Hunter, both for yourself and to navigate this for others). #Dying Initiation. #Archetypal Lineage Initiation (What are you really?). #Sing Until The Song Sings You Initiation. #What Evil Initiation. #School Initiation. #"I Am" Initiation. #Self Surgeries: ##Rewiring the Meaning of Fear. ##Sewing Up Brain Splits. ##Trust Replacement Surgery (reconnecting to imagination). ##Bypassing Mind Machines. ##8 to 10 Old Decision / New Decision Replacements during deep personal healing processes. #Nonlinear Meeting Technologies, including: ##Phoenix Process. ##M.E.S.S. (Mayan Extraordinary Synergy System). ##Frying Pan. ##Open Space. ##POP (Place Of Possibility). ##The Problem Is The Solution, etc.